


Mistakes and Cups of Joe

by ChaoticIons



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based On Kinky Boots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIons/pseuds/ChaoticIons
Summary: Working at a cafe wasn't all bad. Customers, diverse and plentiful, flood through the doors but only one ever caught Andrew's eye...but would this be a mistake?//Based on the History of Wrong Guys from Kinky Boots!





	Mistakes and Cups of Joe

“Hi, welcome to Lava Java!” Andrew’s perky voice always did the job; an upbeat smile and cheery tone as he rattles off order after order for the cafe’s regulars. He didn’t know how he did this. His mind well-adapted to how people liked to order their coffee or wake-up juice as he would jokingly call it. 

Working here has had its ups and downs, rude customers and rush hour were never pleasant, but there were worse options to help back his way through medical school without his family’s money behind him. After all, the good Lord had his way of making everything work out! So, Andrew could ride this out and survive off of the tips he got. No matter how skimpy they may have been. 

Biting his lip, he watched as Marla immediately regretted the drink she had ordered. Her dieting habits were admirable but the food she willingly stuck herself on was far from appetizing. All it takes is a few seconds of mechanical whirling and she was on her way to the waiting counter. He regards her with a wide grin, one that says, “Good luck!” as she waltzes down there. 

“Why hello there. I’ll have a-”

That voice! “A grande, two-pump, half-caf, non-fat, double dry latta, easy foam...extra hot?” Andrew rattles, slowly looking away from the bright computer screen; his smile growing wider every passing second. 

There he was. The man of Andrew’s dreams and nightmares simultaneously. His lightly dyed red hair swooped delicately over his right eye eluded to mystery. The way he talked, eloquent and poised, dripping charisma from every syllable. Two simple words had Andrew swooning. “You remember?” Somehow, his dorky grin widens and he giggles absolutely delighted with himself. 

“Yeah! Of course, I-I...uh remembered!” Oh gosh darn it! The sweat glistening off his palms became all that more apparent to him. His shoulders contract and he shrinks away from the other man hoping that he wouldn't be too weirded out by this. Though, he had another surprise coming his way. 

“Smart and beautiful. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Time seemed to stand still. Everyone and everything frozen in place except for him and this handsome stranger. Not like anything else really mattered at this point. The blush steadily creeps up his face. His cheeks tint a dark red and his eyes widen; had he met his soulmate in this very moment of time? 

“Andrew. No, no, no. He’s a bad decision. He’s going to be another bad decision of mine.”

“Oh! I’ve neglected to give you my name!” That sudden exclamation snaps Andrew out of his spiraling thoughts so he smiles easily, letting that dopey grin reform. “Uhh…” The man leans in, squinting to find his name tag camouflaged in his baggy brown apron. 

“Erik!”

“Oh why isn't that quite the coincidence! That’s my name too.”

“Erik, Erik. No!” Andrew shakes his head, tries to snap out of the haze had induced on himself, “No Erik, Andrew!” Gosh darn it. Why was this suddenly so hard to do?

He points between them, “Me Andrew. You Erik.” By now, Andrew had half expected the man, no, Erik to have walked away but yet again, to his surprise, Erik smiled at him seemingly enjoying Andrew’s goofiness. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Erik breaks the silence. 

“I’d better get out the line.”

“Sure...uh...sure thing! Nice to meet you…?” Andrew sighs, stares off into the direction Erik walked. He was going to the waiting counter exactly like everyone else. So why was it so...alluring? 

“Ah wait. Andrew?” Erik turns on his heels, leans against the counter , throws him a sultry wink, “Maybe we can see each other during your break or after your shift?” 

“Yes!” Andrew almost jumps for joy. Professionalism be damned! Erik had asked him on a date. Or was it a date? He didn’t know all the details, he only knew that he had finally been able to snag time with the ever elusive Erik. 

But Andrew soon realized that he was so caught up in the euphoria of Erik asking him to exist near him that he forgot that he had little idea of how dates worked. Where would he take him? Blegh, he shouldn’t be worrying about this! Not when he was going to be having one on one time with the man of his dreams. Andrew sighs, watching Erik saunter away with that alluring natural sway to his hips.

He could distinctly remember the first time he had seen him. It had been a relatively slow paced day; one of those where Andrew could stop, get to know the customers through amicable conversation and maybe even join someone at their table. He had done it countless times, aiding fellow medical and anatomy students through their mutual hardships. 

For now, however, Andrew remained stationed behind the cash register idly staring out of the glass entrance. People flitted past the store ducking in and out of the other stores around the district. When he happened to look away, the bell chimed from atop the door and for the first time his customer service voice faltered. 

The handsome stranger sauntered in side by side with another bespectacled man. He was sleek, built like a professional ballet dancer. His hair, dyed a delicate strawberry lemonade color, swooped protectively over his right eye as though there was a secret to be hidden in those lovely lilac irises. Andrew found himself wanting to gaze into those and hear those secrets unfold. 

Though, much to Andrew’s chagrin, it was the bespectacled man who actually come up the counter. He was a conversationalist but Andrew found that his mind wandered back to that handsome stranger who stood back and seemed to be looking everywhere but at Andrew himself. 

Alas, that was the past and both of the men seemed to frequent the cafe often enough. Always together...oh no...but the guy with the glasses wasn’t here today. It couldn’t be…

For once Andrew dreads the merry chime of the bell. The man, who Andrew assumed Erik loved the most, stepped through the door in a huff. He marches straight up to Erik muttering under his breath about having to deal with “Sam and Matthew in the car again.” 

Erik bites back a chuckle but the man did not seem amused. “James you have to let them duke it out. Let the children be children.” 

Children? Was Andrew crushing on a married man? His church already judged him enough for his openness about his sexuality. This...this would be even worse. Potentially wrecking a happy home? Andrew couldn’t fathom the thought for to long. 

A heavy flush ran up his face as did in fact fathom the thought. Him and Erik indulging in ‘unsavory’ acts bathed under each other’s heavy breaths and names pant-NO!

“He has a husband, you flake. We’ll be friends. Yeah, we can be friends,” he whispers, “At least you’ll be able to have his eyes in my life right?” Andrew spares a glance towards where Erik stood. Peculiarly enough, he was not there anymore and James took his order.

Instead, Erik was making his way back to the line: the very empty line. As Erik came closer, Andrew could only think of what they could have had if maybe they had met a few years earlier. Or more tragically, if Andrew never listened to his heart.  
He had been hurt before. A list of lovers who all found a way to break his heart; call it his history of wrong guys and Erik was about to join that list. 

Erik leans against the counter, “My brother would like for me to get him one grande black espresso.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes, my dear eldest brother James.”

“Oh thank God.” Erik raises an eyebrow. “I mean...that’s your brother. Yeah, brother. Bro, bro!” Andrew drifts off into a dry chuckle. 

To his surprise, Erik laughs along. “So when exactly is your break? I’m dying to spend time with actually entertaining company.” 

“I can go right now! Give me a minute.” Andrew removes his apron and proceeds to happy dance his way to the employee room. His coworker, Jamie, looks at him bewildered. 

“Where are you off to?” 

“I’m going on break!”

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I find this ship too be so pure?


End file.
